Live Life to the Fullest
by Goddess Cure Mystic
Summary: Being both blind and mute because of the accident that had killed her mother. Kimiko was an outcast, but when she is invited to go to the Xiaolin Temple with an offer to help her gain better control at mastering her powers Kimiko takes it. With ancient magic running through her veins that runs throughout her family through the ages, it will be interesting at the Temple from now on.
1. The Beginning of a New Life

I do not OWN Xiaolin Showdown!  
><span>

All plot ideas are MINE!

**August 13, 1999 Tokyo, Japan**

"You excited for your big sissy's birthday, Kimi?" Setsuna Tohomiko smiled lightly in the reflection of her three-year-old daughter Kimiko in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, Tomo-chan and I are gonna play with her new toys!" her little girl remarked happily looking up from playing with her stuffed winged bear that she had named Kero.

Setsuna was happy knowing her youngest child is loved by everyone she meets. Setsuna didn't see the semi-truck until it was too late, she had gasped and tried to swerve in order to avoid it, only it didn't happen.

"Momma!" her baby girl cried out as she was flung from her car seat and heading straight towards the window; Setsuna didn't think before she acted as a shield for her baby girl.

The only thing she could remember was her unconsious baby bleeding heavily from both her neck and eyes before her vision went black.

Medics immediately arrived upon the horrific crash, knowing nobody could have survived it.

"Sir, we found a child and she's still breathing!" a medic screamed towards the ambulance worker as multiple police officers and fire fighters struggle to free little Kimiko from the wreckage.

Everybody was working fast in getting her hooked up to all the machines and loaded carefully into the ambulance.

Police Chief Akihiro Takamara shakes his head in sadness at the state the child was in from the crash. Two bodies have already been pulled from the wreck, a woman's body no older than thirty was inside the car the child was found in shielding the little girl. It was obvious to Takamara what the woman had done, she took the blow the child no doubt would've gone through the windshield if the child's mother hadn't stopped it from happening. The woman had long honey brown hair and was burned almost to the point of being cremated. The Honda Civic was nothing but a twisted heap of scrap; the crash would soon go down as Tokyo's worst car crash of the decade. The semi-truck's driver was worse than the woman, he had severe lacerations around his upper body and his face was slit open revealing his skull and brain.

The toxicology reports from the man's autopsy showed that the man was ten times over the legal limit.

Tohomiko Electronic's gleamed in the sun's harsh rays, when Toshiro Tohomiko had gotten a call from the hospital. There had been a crash, his wife had passed away and his child was undergoing multiple surgeries in trying to save her life. Toshiro didn't think at all and just ran out like a bat out of Hell; Tomoko was in school so he didn't have to worry about her. He peeled out of the parking deck going well over the speed limit and heading straight towards Tokyo University Hospital.

Once he had made it to where his little girl was undergoing surgery he had broken down completely in the room causing everyone to turn to him in confusion.

Chief Takamara then proceeded to tell him how his wife had shielded little Kimiko from going through the windshield, unfortunately shards of glass had wedged itself deep within her eyes and had sliced open her neck.

The head surgeon in charge of Kimiko's surgeries walked solemnly out of the operating room, his heart heavy. The glass had gone deeper than they had thought it did, true that the glass in her eyes were not that big, it had proved to be horrifying to see that the glass had severed both of her optic nerves in her eyes, permanently blinding her. The shard that sliced her neck was worse; the cut was deep enough to literally destroy the child's vocal cords completely into a mangled, bloody mess; making her mute along with her becoming blind at the mere age of three.

The child had lost an overall count of five full pints of blood during the accident and in surgery.

Her left arm was shattered, causing the surgeons to having to place bolts, rods, and screws in order for her to be able to use it again, if she wakes up. Both of her legs were broken and twisted at in impossible angles. More cuts and lacerations were all over her body; Dr. Yoshino Sakamoto already knew that this patient had to be in the absolute fine line between life and death right now, and for the patient to only be three-years-old; it was a miracle she even made it to the hospital at all. Dr. Sakamoto would be absolutely astounded if the baby had survived this horrific accident that had claimed the child's mother.

Dr. Sakamoto proceeded to tell Toshiro of his baby girl's status at the moment, after twenty surgeries, Kimiko was finally stable.

The doctors had told him that his daughter had also suffered a severe concussion in the crash, telling him not to be surprised if she goes into a coma and not be able to wake up.

Which is exactly what happened, Kimiko never woke up from her surgeries and remained in a sleep induced coma for the next twelve years.

**August 13, 2011 Tokyo, Japan**

Toshiro Tohomiko sighed sadly as he looked out of his window of his office of his business in sadness. Today will be the twelve year anniversary of his wife's death and the comatose of his youngest baby girl. Toshiro took off his glasses and rubbed the building tears in his eyes. Tomoko, his eldest daughter had become an Inter-Dimensional Spy in order to look for some way to help Kimiko to awaken.

A shrill ring echoed throughout the quiet office space; Toshiro calmly walked towards his phone and answered.

"Moshi-Moshi, this is Tohomiko Toshiro." He said in drone-like voice.

"Tohomiko-san, it's amazing!" the man on the other end was bustling in excitement as hoards of people were talking in the background.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What is so amazing Mr."

"Oh, gomen, it's Dr. Sakamoto from Tokyo University Hospital!" was the man replied.

Now Toshiro finally recognized the name of the man responsible for saving his little girl's life all those years ago, and had later become her lead doctor for her care on Toshiro's orders.

"Tohomiko-san, its Kimiko-Chan, she has finally awakened!" Dr. Sakamoto exclaimed in delight.

Toshiro dropped the phone in shock, his baby girl…she was **AWAKE**!

"I will be over as fast as I can!" was all he said as he burst through the doors and out of his company's building like a madman.

**HIS DAUGHTER WAS AWAKE**! Tomoko must've finally figured out how to awaken her!

The drive to Tokyo University Hospital was nerve wrecking to say the least, he counted that he had to have broken at least fifteen traffic violations. He skidded in front of the hospital and hurriedly shut off his Mitsubishi Explorer, not bothering to take the keys with him as he made his way over to the elevators.

Even though Toshiro, knew that his little girl was not three-years-old anymore; but a beautiful fifteen year old. After work for the past twelve years, Toshiro would come to his daughter's room and talk to her, even though she wouldn't answer. On his direct orders, he had the staff where her room was located, to get her body to exercise. Of, course the staff was happy to that. And, so every day after she had her meals they would haul her down to the training room, and would forcibly move her limbs. And, thanks to that she now has grown into her body over the last decade or so. Her hair was originally cut boy-short at the age of three, and Toshiro asked them to keep her hair washed and to let grow out no matter how long it became to never cut it, except for the dead ends. Even though Kimiko was in a coma, she did not need to be put on a respirator, which is a miracle what with the glass slicing her vocal cords the way they did.

Kimiko's stuffed winged-lion, Kero had somehow survived the accident without a single scratch on him. And, the policeman brought him to Toshiro and Toshiro put him in Kimiko's arms as she slept.

Kimiko's room was located on the thirty-fifth floor in Room Number 7777. Since, Toshiro said not to cut her hair except for the ends, it now flowed past her figure on the bed; the result of doing it for twelve years. Her skin had become a completely pale-ivory color, compared to the other patients who were sick it made her glow with health.

Toshiro maneuvered his way through the crowd of doctors and nurses standing outside of his daughter's room. He finally made it to her bed, there she was; his beautiful baby girl, sitting up and turning her head in response to all the noise. Dr. Sakamoto was asking her questions, and in which she would reply as she shook her head yes or no.

"Ah, Tohomiko-San, Kimiko-Chan has adjusted well to her, eh-hm. Conditions," Dr. Sakamoto coughed as they both watched as Kimiko hugged Kero tightly to her chest.

"May I please speak with you in my office, Toshiro-San?" Dr. Sakamoto whispered lightly beside his ear. Toshiro looked back at Kimiko as she answered the nurse's questions without any problems. He nodded his head yes, and the two men began to make their way through the sea of people.

They quickly arrived at Sakamoto's office; the doctor proceeded to open the door as they made their way in.

"Toshiro-Kun, there is something you must know that the all the staff and I have been keeping from you." Dr. Sakamoto sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his head in frustration.

Hiding what? Is what Toshiro wondered, oh do not get him wrong he was mad as hell when something about his daughter was kept hidden from him.

"On Kimiko's fourth birthday, some weird…things began to happen. Random fires would start from nowhere, gusts of wind bellowing onto the entire floor when no window was open. Water shooting out from faucets, ice covering solid surfaces when outside it would be 100 degrees. Cracks appearing on the floor and ceiling that make it appear an earthquake happened. Random objects disappearing and reappearing in odd places, a since of immediate déjà vu, when we feel we had already done this before." He sighed as he rubbed his neck in awkwardness at the things he was telling his dear friend.

It was true though, that throughout the years as Yoshino began to take care of Kimiko, Toshiro and he had become best friends.

Toshiro blinked in confusion at what Yoshi was telling him, there's no way possible…Tomoko never showed any signs of any magic present when was growing up. So, why would Kimiko start showing the signs that were not present in his eldest daughter?

Yoshino looked at Toshiro, as he put his glasses back on with a knowing, but grim face.

"Rest assured, Toshi that no one outside of the staff on this floor knows about the strange things going on with Kimi." Yoshino stated, Toshiro let out a sigh of relief that he did not know that he was holding.

"Tomoko had never showed any signs of inheriting her mother's magical attributes when she was growing up." Toshiro stated looking worried for his youngest daughter.

Toshiro had told Yoshino about Kimiko and Tomoko's family tree, and the magic that runs deep within their blood. He was praying to Kami, that Kimiko did not inherit her mother's abilities, despite how selfish it was for him to think so. He should have known to expect the unexpected as his wife always said.

"Kimiko seems to have shown signs of elemental abilities, whilst in her coma-like state. And, I have a fear that they will only continue to grow and never stop." Toshiro sighed as he sat down on the couch in the office.

Yoshino nodded his head in understanding of his wish for his youngest child to grow up in a magic-free world.

"When Kimiko had woken up, whilst her nurse for the day was changing her IVs; it had almost given Sara a heart attack when Kimiko bolted up from her bed." Yoshino chuckled lightly as he remembered Sara Harusota screaming at the top of her lungs as she ran down the corridor and barged into his office when he was drinking his morning coffee. He rubbed his hand absentmindedly over his left, which was red from the scalding hot coffee of which was dumped onto his hand.

"Kimiko had begun to panic when she could not see anything; she had become even more panicked once she realized she could not speak. When then had to tell her what had happened to her and why her mother was not with her anymore." Yoshino shook his head sadly he remembered young Kimiko wailing silently as she clutched her childhood toy in anguish.

"We have also discovered that Kimiko is able to speak telepathically with anyone that she chooses in her mind, this power will more than likely be the most significant for her to communicate since she cannot speak anymore." Yoshino added on.

Toshiro had his hands folded in front of him as he hung his head in despair, at his daughter's response to her mother not being here anymore.

The real question was though, would Kimiko be able to go out into society and interact with people and children her own age without being an outcast from her scars and disabilities.

As they say, time shall only tell…


	2. Expectance of a New Life

I do **not **own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

The story plot and ideas belong to **me**!

**April 7, 2012 Tokyo, Japan**

After the incident with Kimiko finally waking up from her coma of twelve years, that had taken the life of her mother, along with the awakening of her powers. Since, she had become blind and mute; Kimiko had begun to training in all forms of martial arts.

Her father, Toshiro Tohomiko rejected the idea immediately; having just gotten his little girl back at last, he did not want to lose her again.

But, finally some very hard persuasion by Kero and Kimiko, Toshiro finally let up. The ultimatum was either she has human trainers to help or she would use both the cards and her powers to do it. It was safe-to-say that Toshiro called the best trainers he could find.

The week after Kimiko had finally woken up from her decade long coma was a day of celebration. She was finally released from the hospital after all the necessary tests have been deemed her healthy as any fifteen year-old can possibly be.

During that week, Toshiro begun to tell her of her family history; the history of why she possesses these mystical cards and otherworldly powers that no one else has. She found out that her mother was the ancestors of the legendary sorcerer Clow Reed and that her Great-Something Grandmother was Lady Sakura Kinomoto-Li.

Kero had also told her about her role as the new owner of the cards and her magic.

With her training in all forms of martial arts was finally completed with her being of the ranking that of a Grand Master or a level nine black belt, she had went on to train in other forms of combat from history and around the world.

She knew how people treated others that looked different than they were, and opted to bandage her eyes that held her scars (from both the accident and surgeries) around her head along with the bandaging of her neck and collarbone area for the same reason. She has taken a distant liking towards sunglasses and hats in order to hide them and wear clothes that can cover the bandages around her neck from view.

With being both blind and mute, her other senses had increased to their maximum capacity. The way she actually fights, she is able to sense the movement of her opponent's feet on the ground (their vibrations) and she sense/feel the wind currents with the strikes.

Later on, Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinner Sun had made themselves known and opted into their Guardian duties along with Kero.

Her own personality from that of a happy-go-lucky three year old had all but dissipated during the accident. She is mostly quiet (being mute, duh!), calm, level-headed, and she has an air of tranquility and peacefulness around her and others.

Most of her powers include that of multiple enhanced traits others have, including marksmanship, accuracy, balance, weapon handling, etc…

It was the day of her birthday of which she was sent a letter addressed from the legendary Xiaolin Temple, of which her father read aloud to her since she could not read it herself.

The letter had said that the head monk will come in two days-time in order to explain the reason for the invitation. Kero had said they should be on guard for anything, of which Kimiko had agreed without protest.

Two days later, Master Fung and Dojo the Dragon came and spoken to Kimiko and her father.

"Ah, you must be Fung-San. Please come in, Kimiko is waiting in the tea room for you." Toshiro welcomed the aging monk and the odd lizard into his home.

Master Fung, Dojo, and Toshiro walked into the tea room where Kimiko sat sipping her chamomile tea in silence.

The first thing Master Fung and Dojo had noticed about the young woman was the bandages covering her neck/collarbone area and more bandages wrapped around where her eyes should be.

"Please, do sit." Toshiro gestured to the mats on the floor in front of Kimiko and her father sat. Both Master Fung and Dojo quietly sat down onto the mats in calmness.

"You must be quite intrigued as to why the Xiaolin Temple has sent the request for you, young Kimiko." Master Fung stated, getting right down to business.

Kimiko tilted her head to the right side slightly, her midnight-jet black hair falling slightly covering half of her bandaged face.

"Yes, we were wondering as to why the legendary Xiaolin Warriors would request my child to study at the temple." Toshiro answered for Kimiko.

Master Fung and Dojo were wondering why the young woman did not speak for herself.

'_Papa, they are wondering as to why I do not speak for myself. It is alright to tell them of what happened, it is only just so they can expect what the reason for my bandages is.'_ Kimiko telepathically communicated with her father whilst sipping her tea.

Toshiro cleared his throat, "You are most curious as to why Kimiko has bandages on her person, yes?" Toshiro questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I was actually wondering why she had those bandages around her. Was she in an accident or something?" Dojo inquired, shocking Toshiro. Kimiko had already anticipated for the miniature dragon to talk, it also did not faze her in the slightest, with being used to her Guardians in mini form herself.

Toshiro sighed sadly; he thus had begun to tell the two guests about the accident and her accomplishments as a martial artist and fighter, along with her ancestry. The ancestry part was going to be left out until Kero had barged into the room, complaining how Spinner keeps calling him rude names for his huge appetite.

Master Fung and Dojo were amazed that a young child could accomplish such tasks in her condition, but dare not voice their thoughts aloud.

"The reason as to why the Temple has contacted you, Tohomiko-San is because of your daughter's affliction with the element of fire. She is really the Dragon of Fire, one of the main elements of the balance of nature." Master Fung said, having a small smile on his face.

'Tell them that I accept the invitation to join the temple, Papa please.' Kimiko eh-hm thought to Toshiro.

"Kimiko has expressed her desire to attend the Xiaolin Temple as a Dragon in Training." Toshiro sighed, he just got his little girl back, and she was already leaving him again.

'_Do not fret Papa; I will keep in constant contact with you! Please tell Keiko, of the reason for my departure and tell her I shall also keep in contact with her.'_ Kimiko reassured her father with a small genuine smile on her face.

"I take it that young Kimiko has accepted our invitation?" Master Fung stated, Dojo and Kero was getting into a debate about what was more delicious, pudding or ramen.

Kimiko nodded her head at his statement.

"Wonderful! The date that Kimiko is expected to arrive at the temple is two months from today. Please have a wonderful day, and we shall see you in two months' time." Fung stated, Dojo and Kero had finally stopped debating around food. Kimiko proceeded to stand and walk over to Kero and Dojo in silence. She bent down and began to scratch the miniature dragon behind his scaly ears, causing Dojo to growl in appreciation. Kimiko can already tell that she will be close to both Master Fung and Dojo.

Toshiro proceeded to show the two guests to the front door, he then shook hands with Master Fung in condolence for his time to explain as to why the Xiaolin Temple was interested in his daughter.


	3. Start of a New Life at the Temple

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

All plot ideas and storylines belong to **ME**!

**June 1, 2012 Xiaolin Temple Rural China**

Master Fung was content from his daily meeting with the Elders. The reason for the meeting was of the new Dragon of Fire, the magic that runs throughout her family from generations was astronomical. When he and Dojo had gone to visit Miss Tohomiko in order to elaborate the reason for her invitation to join the Temple, he was completely shocked to learn that the chosen Dragon of Fire was a blind mute!

Fung shook his head in sadness, with trying to get clear his thoughts of what Mr. Tohomiko had told him what had happened to her. But, still be an accomplished martial artist and fighter in her condition is simply astounding.

Fung had an all-out battle royal about the special accommodations young Kimiko will have for her stay at the Temple. Fung had made sure that she would have her own private chambers with the most comfortable bed there was. Everything that young girl has been through; he wants her to be completely at ease during her stay here at temple. He will also see to it, that any and all bullying that should happen here from her condition will lead to severe consequences.

He already knew that Dojo and she will be very close, and he could also tell that he himself will be close to the girl. Being the sole heir to Clow Reed and Sakura Li's legacy has to be very hard strain for the child with her condition. But, Fung also knows that if anyone could master their magic of this caliber it would be Kimiko.

He will have to speak to Omi on how to treat Kimiko and hopefully teach the young boy some of her techniques.

He and the elders of the Temple have all come to a unanimous decision: Kimiko Tohomiko is much more qualified than all the other Chosen Ones and therefore, will not have to undergo training in order to become a Xiaolin Dragon. Kimiko will also be ranked as a Grand Master and become a part of the Elders Council. Fung has expressed at how Kimiko would want to keep those things to herself and not let the other Dragons know of her status here. The Elders had finally agreed to keep silent whilst young Kimiko stays here.

Young Kimiko will be arriving along with the other children in six days' time. Fung had found Omi training as always in the front courtyard, he already knew that the child has a big ego for his age; he also cannot help but wonder how young Omi will take to the appearance of the new students. Having a female at a strict all-male temple will no doubt be a big change for the young orphan.

"Omi, I must speak with you. Please, come with me." Master Fung demanded as Omi was startled from his footing.

"But of course Master Fung! Is it about the new students? Oh, I cannot wait to teach them! I will be a most wonderful teacher Master Fung!" Omi looked up with a grin on his face, Master Fung sighed in slight irritation at the child's tone of voice for the new students.

"Omi, I must tell you that one of our new students is a female." Fung started, jerking Omi out of egotistical monologue in his head.

Omi's eyes grew twice as big from surprise, "A girl! But, Master, surely a girl cannot become an admirable warrior in sanctuary of men!" Omi began his ranting about how women are inferior to men, again. Master Fung sighed in irritation as he began to rub his temples already feeling a headache coming on.

He knew he should have burned that damnable fourteenth century book of women when had the chance.

Fung can only imagine the utter nonsense of being inferior to the others due to genders.

"Omi, you must not let your new relationship with a new student because of their gender cloud up your sense of making new friends. You may never know of what the young girl can do. Now, I want you to keep quiet about your thoughts upon the female gender, understand?" Master Fung inquired slightly glaring at the child.

Omi bowed his head in shame; he could not understand how women were equal to men.

Master Fung was worried of how Dojo will take to sharing Kimiko with her other Guardians. He knew all too well at how Dojo can get and he could already tell that Kero and he are going to bring nothing but trouble.

Master Fung walked briskly to where the liquor was stored; he did not want either Dojo or Kimiko's Guardians (preferably Kero) to wind up drunker than Monk Kai on New Year's…again.

His instinct was yelling at him to hide all the liquor that he could, otherwise it will all be a huge mess for everyone to clean up on later.

Master Fung had cleared out all of the cabinet (which could hold up to two-hundred bottles) and swiftly hidden them amongst the multiple secret compartments throughout the Temple. Although there was one bottle that he did not see as he was locking up the cabinet after strategically hiding the rest of the alcohol. That little mistake will more than likely be destructive on his part.

Master Fung later found Dojo, going over his pranking achieves (heaven have mercy upon our doomed souls).

Dojo was trying to find a foolproof pranking plan in order to welcome Kero and the others to the temple.

"Ah-ha, found it!" Dojo shouted gleefully, kissing the blueprints in joy. The blueprints for this plan involved: glue, soap, honey, feathers, and lots of rope. Master Fung looked over Dojo's shoulders to prepare himself for the mess they all would no doubt be forced to clean up.

Master Fung sighed at the ingredients in defeat; he might as well start heating up the water and prepare the towels.


	4. Life as Jack Spicer

I do **not **own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

All plot ideas and story belong to **me**!

**April 1, 2012 Spicer Residence, Jack's Lab **

Jack was wondering why his father had asked him to come out of his 'play-room' in distrust. His parents have never given him any sort of recognition except on that one rare occasion. I mean who forgets their only child's birthday?! Hugh Spicer was in front of his only son and child Jack, he had figured that since he had missed his birthday three months ago…or was two months, maybe it was five; Hugh did not care. Anyway, this should clear up any temper tantrums his little boy would no doubt express.

Georgia Spicer sat calmly at the table sipping her coffee as she went over plans that N.A.S.A. had wanted her to look over.

"Son, I bought this during my business trip in Japan awhile back; and I figured you could open it. No matter what I did I just could not seem to open the damn thing." Hugh said handed over an oriental puzzle box with erratic designs on it.

Jack could tell that it must be a good two-hundred years old by the way the wood feels on his fingers.

"Thanks dad." It was all Jack had said as he went down into lab to run tests on it.

Jack placed the old box on his dissection table and turned on the overhead light to illuminate it better.

"Computer, commence full scan on object." Jack commanded, one of his creations a Jackbot zipped forward and started scanning it as the giant computer screen lit up with the information.

Jack soon walked over to the keyboard and typed in the access code for anything abnormal.

His parents did not know this but, Jack had always had an affinity with metals. It was why he is so good with mechanics and technology. At school he was known as the freak and outcast, he had no friends despite what his parents thought.

He usually spent his time in the library at school designing new technology and other mechanics for him to build. Not to mention he has to deal with Augustus Franklin and his cronies of bullies that continuously keep giving him swirlies.

The computer scan concurred that there was most defiantly something abnormal about this puzzle box. It also confirmed the weird goosebump chill-factor he had gotten once his parents had gotten home with what he could only assumed was the box.

Even though Jack was insanely rich, he liked to make his own money and to not rely on his parents, since they were never there for him. His childhood was spent with nannies and butlers filling the roles as parental figures. His grandmother also raised him and paid him attention when his parents did not.

Underneath the eccentric geek façade was a lonely teen boy with no friends and no parents that love and care for him.

Jack quickly scanned the designs on the box and let the computer do the rest; he will not open that box until he figures out what those weird symbols mean. Jack looked at the screen in annoyance; by the way the scan is going it will be at least six days until the full report.

Jack sighed in distaste, well he thought, as least I will have time to upgrade my Jackbot's while the scan is being done.


	5. Life as Clay Bailey

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own the plot and ideas of this story!

**November 29, 1999 Houston, Texas**

Five year old Clay Bailey was happily playing outside with his three year old sister, Jesse after they had finished milking the cows and harvesting the eggs.

"Cwome Cway! I's want to you's to do magic again!" The three year old Jesse clapped excitedly, demanding her brother do his magic with the ground again.

"Al'right Jesse, here I go!" Clay said in excitement, he proceeded to stomp the ground underneath their feet causing a crater to form and the elephant-size boulders to lift up into the air. Clay then started punching them into little pebbles, making Jesse clap in excitement.

Clay had a huge smile on his face at the accomplishment on the move that he had been practicing for two weeks had finally paid off.

Suddenly a loud snort filled the air as both children slowly turned around and saw a huge wild bull glaring down at them with red eyes. Both of the children's eyes widen in terror, both of their horrified screams filling the air as the bull got ready to charge.

"Jesse, do some'thin! Tell 'em not hurt us!" Clay hissed at his sister in fright for both of them.

"I's al'ready tried! He won't list'en to Jesse! He's too anwgry!" Jesse stated silently panicked as the bull became angrier by the second, it also added to the animal's rage when Jesse had tried to talk into not attacking them.

Both children had huddled together shaking in fear as the bull began to advance on them, both closing their eyes waiting for it to strike.

"Hey, you no go'od varmint, you's lea've my kids a'lone!" Hailey Bailey's voice shouted as she ran out from somewhere around the ranch in anger.

"Mama!" Both children shouted in glee at the sight of their mother.

"Come on you'd go'od 'fer nothin' yellow-bellied stack of meat! Look at me!" Hailey yelled catching the bull's attention giving a shrill whistle to direct its full attention towards her.

The bull let out a loud bellow as it charged at Hailey in rage, she quickly jumped out of the way barely missing its horns by three centimeters.

"Go get 'yer Pa! And, hu'rry!" she shouted as the bull charged at her again, and again she expertly dodged it.

"Kay!" both children shouted as they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them to the horse stable where their Pa was grooming the horses.

"Pa!" both children shouted at the same time, Browdy Bailey looked up from combing Lightning's mane in fright at the sound of his kids shrills of fright.

"Ma, fig'ht…bull, in rage! Com'e help!" was all that Browdy could make out before he was tearing down with both children in tow behind him as he raced towards the snorts of a raging bull coming from.

The sight that greeted all three was terrifying; Hailey (their mother) lay in a heap on the ground with blood gushing from several deep wounds covering her body and limbs in odd angles.

The bull's horns were coated in her blood getting ready to lift Hailey (their mother) in the air again, when Browdy swiftly took out his revolver and shot the entire case of bullets into the bull's head, automatically killing it as it fell to the ground in a heap beside his wife.

All three quickly rushed towards Hailey, she was wheezing and coughing up blood. Browdy could see that the bull had gotten to her heart.

"Brow'dy…" she had only managed to choke out with coughing up more blood in response.

Browdy looked up shocked at hearing his name, "Ta'ke care of the babes for me…" was all she said as the light in her eyes died out.

**Three Days Later…**

The funeral for Hailey Jeanee-Susannah Masters-Bailey was nothing short of sadness. The entire city of Little Bullrun had come to pay their respects to a brave and strong woman who had sacrificed herself in order to save her children.

After the funeral was over, only three people remained at the freshly mounted grave.

Hailey's husband, Browdy Bailey; their children: the oldest Clay Bailey and the youngest Jesse Bailey stood sadly staring at the tombstone of their beloved wife and mother.

'_Here lies Hailey Bailey_

_A wonderful wife_

_A courageous woman_

_And a caring and dutiful mother_

_She shall never be forgotten'_

Both Clay and Jesse had tears going down their little faces as they held each other in sadness. Browdy had his head bowed in prayer and to keep Hailey's dying wish to take care of the children.

**April 6, 2012 Houston, Texas**

Browdy was confused on the Xiao-thingie, apparently his kids can go off and train to somewhere in rural China and house their 'gifts'. Browdy knew all about their special talents, like his son Clay's ability to control the earth and ground, while his daughter Jesse can speak and communicate with animals.

The head honcho himself is coming today to tell them about everything about this weird thing.

"DING-DONG" the doorbell reverberated throughout the house, Clay and Jesse were sitting in the living room watching Tai-Chi Showdown. Browdy had gotten up and went to answer the door; in the doorway was Master Fung with Dojo around his shoulders waiting patiently for him to let them in.

"I don't kno'w anythin' about these here Temple, but come on in any'way." Browdy said gruffly as he stepped aside to let the two strangers in.

"Kids, that per'son who sent those letters are here!" Browdy bellowed snapping the kids out of their own world of cartoons.

"Howdy, name's Clay" Clay smiled lightly while introduced himself with a tip of his hat.

"The name's Jesse" Jesse smirked lightly whilst also introducing herself fixing her jeans.

"My name is Master Fung and this here is Dojo. I am the head teacher at the Temple you were invited to join." Master Fung started not beating around the bush.

"Yeah, you'd like Temple. We've got everything there! We'd also just installed new cable, so now we've over 5000 channels!" Dojo exclaimed shocking the Bailey's.

"Ah, so sorry; Dojo here is the Temple Guardian Dragon and the main transportation." Fung explained to them, although the Bailey's were still a little shaken up.

"Eh-hm, well the reason for your children's invitation to join the Xiaolin Temple has much to do with their special talents, Clay here is the Dragon of Earth and Jesse is the Dragon of Animals in the balance cycle. We would be honored for them to join the Temple." Master Fung stated.

"We'll I'd like to go to the Temple, can I Pa?" Clay inquired silently pleading with his eyes.

"Well not me, Pa here needs all the he'lp he'd can get! So I'd have to reject that offer."

"Well then Mr. Bailey?" Master Fung asked looking at Browdy in response to his children's decisions.

Browdy sighed; he knew Hailey would've supported his kid's decisions no matter what. Clay's already considered a man and he already inherited the Lone Star of Texas which he keep around his neck underneath his bandana and Jesse is a terrific rancher with her being able to speak to animals.

Browdy made his decision; he'll support his son no matter what.

Browdy nodded his in response, "Alr'ight Clay yer can go." He said with a tiny smile when he saw the way his son's face lit up in joy.

"Excellent and I am most sorry that you will not be joining us Miss Bailey. The arrival date to come to the Temple is two months from now on the seventh of June. We will be awaiting your arrival. Have a wonderful day!" Master Fung happily beamed.

"Have a go'od day!" (Jesse)

"See yah in two months!" (Clay)

"Thanks fer comin'!" (Browdy)

Both Master Fung and Dojo waved goodbye as the door closed.


	6. Life as Raimundo Pedrosa

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own this story plot and ideas!

**April 5, 2012 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

Raimundo sighed in annoyance whilst sweeping up left over food and garbage from last night's acts. His father was mad about how he pranked Iola and Ginger last night, and so this was his punishment. Having fifteen siblings is a drag.

He was lucky enough to be in the middle of all the chaos of so many kids, it also didn't help the fact that his mother, Abigail, was pregnant…again but this time with quadruplets! That's like four more kids!

"Hey, Rai do you wanna play some soccer?" Carlo asked his elder brother with soccer ball in hand.

"No can do, bro. Pops gave me my punishment for that prank last night on the twins." Raimundo grunted as lifted up a twenty pound bag filled with garbage.

Carlo's smiling face instantly turned into a frown.

"Okay" was all he said in a disappointed voice. Raimundo hated disappointing the little munchkin; he grudgingly pulled the heavy garbage bag over to the dumpster five feet away with slight difficulty.

Raimundo's mind was occupied with the mysterious letter he had received a week ago from somewhere in rural China. Some representative from a sort of special school is planned to come today to talk to him.

Ever since Rai could remember, he had been able to control the wind. Just yesterday Raimundo had blown the entire circus tent off its foundation because he was pissed that his sisters Iola and Ginger had vandalized his posters of his soccer heroes.

He could also remember the other times where a miniature tornado would appear out of nowhere because he was upset about something when he was a child.

Damn, he guessed working at a circus was better than living on the streets of Rio any day was safer than most.

Raimundo shook his head to clear out his thoughts of how dangerous the streets are.

His father had sent his oldest brothers Shaun, Vincent, and Luis to the market in order to get groceries. They may not be rich but they're not poor either, he could guess that he and his family were one of the luckier ones than most of the people who live in Rio were.

Over half of the general population was poor and was living on the streets. Raimundo himself had accidently stumbled upon some gang's land by accident three weeks ago with one of his sisters, Hannah. Needless to say, it was not pretty; all the members of the gang had all pointed their guns at them reading to shoot them at point blank range.

He was never more grateful for his powers when that had happened; he had literally blown them away and into the local police station. His older brother George had taught him self-defense (Boxing, kickboxing, etc…) since he was a trained police officer for the Rio police.

Nathan his other brother had taught him how to handle multiple weapons and how to make ordinary objects into weapons (i.e. a pencil).

Raimundo made his way over to the taco booth and order a supreme nacho, his favorite. Raimundo silently sat down at a nearby table and began eating his lunch when Master Fung and Dojo had arrived.

Master Fung pulled out a chair that was in front of Raimundo and sat down, causing the young teen to raise an eyebrow at the old man.

"Eh-hm, hello, I am Master Fung and I am the representative of the Xiaolin Temple that had sent you a letter last week?" Fung inquired, raising an eyebrow at the young man's food choice. Dojo's mouth was watering like a river at the sight of the delicious smelling food.

"Yeah, what of it, and how'd you'd know I can control the wind anyway, gramps?" Raimundo sipped his Sprite whilst looking Master Fung in the eye.

Master Fung cleared his throat, "Well you see, you have been chosen to become the new Xiaolin Dragon of Wind in the balance cycle along with three other chosen ones with the other elements. At the Xiaolin Temple, you will be taught by the greatest martial artists in the world, and to learn how to better control your power over wind." He concluded, not breaking eye contact with the young Brazilian.

Raimundo made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat as a response.

"And what about my family, hm? My mama is already pregnant with quadruplets; she'll need all the help she can get." He argued in distrust to the monk.

"It is of my understanding that you already have fourteen other siblings, yes?" it was not a question but a statement.

Raimundo grunted in response, "Yeah, seven brothers and seven sisters, what's your point?" he raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What he means to say kid is that your family would probably be fine with you gone since you have such a big family anyway." Dojo cleared the confusion on the young man's face.

Raimundo's jaw was ajar and eyes wide in disbelief, that-that lizard just talked! He quickly shut his gaping mouth, now that Raimundo thought about it, his other siblings will make sure Mama is healthy and the babies alright.

Raimundo was sure his mama and pops would let him go anyway. Hell, they'd practically through him out and onto the streets so that he could make his future bright.

This Temple place might actually help shape his future, eh what the hell, why not?

"Alright, gramps, count me in." Raimundo agreed shaking Master Fung's hand.

"You are to arrive at the Temple on June 7th, no later than that. You will also be meeting your comrades also. I hope the best for you Mr. Pedrosa." Master Fung stated walking silently away from a surprised Raimundo.


	7. Tearful Goodbyes, Dangerous Sugar Highs

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own this story and its plot along with original characters!

**June 6, 2012 Yamazuki Private Airstrip, Hiroshima, Japan**

Kimiko was annoyed; her Papa had been going insane with making sure she had everything that she needed for her trip to the Temple. Yukito and Nakuru had been trying to calm him down and to not to worry for the last three hours.

Kero and Spinel rested on each of her shoulders respectively in silence. Kero was playing on his 3DS XL with his new Shin Megami Tensei game in absolute concentration. Spinel was relaxing on his belly on Kimiko's shoulder, watching as the moon guardians were trying and failing to calm Toshiro down.

Kimiko herself was tapping her foot impatiently as she had asked Spinel the time 5:48 P.M. she was going to be late if she didn't board onto her family's private jet now.

'_Papa, I have everything inside of my Infinity Bag. Now, I really must be going if I will be arriving at the Temple tomorrow morning._' Kimiko sent a silent message to her father, causing him to silent.

Toshiro sighs in defeat, he knew his daughter was stubborn, and the two moon guardians had assured him that they will protect his baby at the Temple. Toshiro was relieved to know that the elders at the Temple had approved for Yukito and Nakuru to stay with Kimiko at her duration at the Temple.

Toshiro knew he really shouldn't worry, since his little girl is more than capable of taking care of herself. He already missed out on twelve years of her life; it just seemed too early to let her go off on her own like this.

Tomoko had stopped bye to give her baby sister her present and to take a day off of being a spy for the day of her birthday. It was actually right after Master Fung and that strange lizard left that she had '_popped_' into the sitting room. Of course, with that promptly giving Toshiro a mini-heart attack in response; Tomoko had been successful in her search to wakening up her little sister.

Although the price for it was her aging process for her to wake Kimiko up, so now Tomoko was forever stuck at the age of twenty-five.

What neither Toshiro nor Tomoko knew was that as Kimiko lay in her coma, she was actually in a place that only a specific individual could enter: the Celestial Palace.

Whilst in her coma with her soul and mind at the Celestial Palace, Kimiko had learned about the Spirits of both the Goddess Celestial and the embodiment of fire rest inside of her. During her stay there, she had met all of her guardians there ranging from infants to young adults. In fact Nakuru and Spinel were actually apart of those guardians, as was Yukito/Yue and Kero.

Everyday her powers would grow and every day she would gain multiple new powers to practice with once she had woken up. The guardians had told her that on the night of her fifteenth birthday, she would receive the ancient artifacts that Celestial herself wielded.

These artifacts included: access to all of Celestial powers/abilities, properties, all of her guardians, and the most important ones of course were the Books of Clow/Stars and the Book of Celestic Revelations.

Once Kimiko was into a month of her awakening she had created the Astrological Cards, which focused around the constellations, planets, galaxies, and stars within the universe much like how the Clow/Star cards were.

Toshiro had finally relented at his overprotectiveness, walking over and giving his youngest and last daughter a long lasting hug as the roar of the jet sounded in the background. Kero, Spinel, Nakuru, and Yukito had already ascended into the plane and now were only waiting for her to board, in order to take off.

'_I will communicate with you through our link every day, Papa. I promise._' Kimiko stated confidently as Toshiro had tears in his eyes.

Kimiko had decided not to wear her bandages for the departure and flight, so her face and collarbone area were uncovered, giving everyone a clear view of what the accident had caused to her body.

Multiple scars ranging from long to short grazed into both of her entire arms where the doctors had placed metal pins, needles and wires in order for to use her hands again. Her legs also had long and zigzag-like scars running up and down on both of her legs where the doctors had to place steel rods into her legs along with metal screws and bolts, so she could walk again.

Her chest was literally covered in scars across her waist and belly. The most prominent of the scars resided around her neck and collarbone-area; where glass had sliced her vocal cords completely, leaving nothing but a long, narrow scar coming from the backside of her left ear all the way down to her right hip.

Her eyes were a shining, crystal blue which held tears whilst saying goodbye to her father. The area of her eyes had little windshield-style scars running from her the base of her eyes all the way into her back.

The scars themselves were the same shade as her skin was: pale and translucent ivory. Although the scars along her face and head were two shades darker, showing them off to the world.

Kimiko had her long hair styled into a long French Braid-style ponytail that lay underneath a baseball cap. The outfit she had chosen was a white and black yukata-style Wa Lolita mini-dress. She wore black tights underneath so nobody could see her underwear with black five inch Mary Jane's with silver and gold chains wrapped around them. On her arms she wore black and red elbow-length fingerless lace-up gloves that tied up all the way to her elbows

.

For jewelry she wore a necklace with golden Gothic Cross with two diamond wings encircling it. Her ears were pierced all the way around her ears as well the inside of her ears as well. She also wore three gold rings on each of her hands with five silver bangles on her left hand.

She released her father from the heartbreaking hug and begun to board the plane, Kimiko turned back once she was on the top of the staircase leading into the jet. She smiled lightly and waved goodbye, in which Toshiro happily acknowledged.

Kimiko took an unnecessary deep breathe as she stepped into the private jet. She silently made her way over to the front of the plane and started buckling up as the plane started to taxi on the runway.

Yukito was seated five rows behind Kimiko and was promptly buckled in and silently reading a new book he had bought at the store in the airport. Nakuru was bobbing her head to her music that was on her IPod as she mouthed the words to the song she was listening to.

Spinel sat on Kimiko's left and was tightly buckled up for safety reasons (he didn't want to bounce around like a ball like he did before). Kero was seated on her right and was still playing that game of his, Kimiko just shook her head at his need to play video games.

"**Good afternoon, Miss Tohomiko. I will be your current captain for this flight, Takeshi Motokura and I am joined by my co-pilot Captain Naoko Yamaguchi. We hope you enjoy the flight, Tohomiko-san. And now at this time we ask that all passengers fasten your seatbelts and secure the flight. Refreshments will be served momentarily once we have been in the air for thirty minutes. Thank you for flying with Toshiba Airlines!"** the captain's voice echoed throughout the luxury jetliner.

Soon they were up into the air and cruising over the Japanese Peninsula towards the Xiaolin Temple.

Thirty Minutes Later…

"**Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; it is now safe to roam around the cabin and refreshments can now be served, thank you."** the man's voice once again echoed throughout the cabin. Kimiko unfastened her seatbelt and got into a comfortable position in the jet seats.

Kero had finally gotten bored of his game and was now goading Spinel into trying a slice of chocolate cake.

'_Kero don't you dare give Spinel that cake!'_ Kimiko silently warned through their mind-link.

"Aw, come on Mistress! It's only a slice! What harm can it do?" Kero retaliated back.

'_Christmas; last year; the chimney incident, ring any bells?_' was all Kimiko said as she glared down at Kero (she might not be able to see, she is able to sense auras and presences so she can stare right at you instead of starring off in some random direction).

"Okay, point taken. But come on! He ate the entire strawberry shortcake that time! This is only a teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy, little, small slice of cake. It's so small it probably won't even give 'em a sugar high anyway!" Kero argued basically pleading with Kimiko to let him give it to an annoyed Supi-chan.

Yukito and Nakuru were doing their own things and not paying attention to the conversation going on (a little mistake that will bite them in the ass later on).

Kimiko sighed in defeat, even though she couldn't exactly see how big the piece was, she was going to believe that it was small. She hoped and prayed silently.

Kero's face broke-out into a big ass grin, he stabbed the plastic fork into the medium-sized chocolate cake slice (okay so maybe he lied about the size a little bit).

Spinel eyed him distrustfully, "Uh, Kerberos I really do not believe that is a –" Kero then promptly shoved the entire piece of chocolate cake into Spinel's mouth, effectively silencing him as Kero began to jump on top of the cake in order to get the piece to fit into Spinel's mouth.

Spinel meanwhile was thrashing around on the seat as Kero forcibly pushed the sweet into his mouth.

All the while, the rest of the passengers remained unaware of the chaos it will bring in the next sixteen hours…


	8. Unleashing the Witch

I do **not **own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own this story plot, and any original characters and content!

**June 7, 2012 Spicer Household, 1:45 AM**

**BINK! BANG …**

**BING!**

Jack fell off his king sized bed having been woken up from a deep sleep.

Jack yawned as he stretched from his place on his floor; he sleepily looked at the alarm clock on his side table that was positioned on the side of his bed.

_**Time: 1:45**_

**BANG! BING! BONG!**

He stiffly pulled himself of the floor as he made his way to his lab, running into furniture randomly in his room as he made his way to the door. It was unfailingly hot and humid this night and he had only his black silk boxer shorts that showed off his well-toned chest and abs on his stomach.

He yawned again as he made his way to his lab whilst flicking on the lights, eliminating the entire basement turned laboratory. If it was one thing that he hated the most, was being woken up in the early fucking hours of the goddamn morning.

Once he finds out who woke him, he's gonna make some chains and tie them up and toss into the Atlantic Ocean!

Jack had finally managed to rub the sleep dust from his eyes as he made his way down the stairs that had led up into his bedroom above.

**BANG! BING! BONG!**

Over the racket Jack could hear a voice screaming profanities about wanting to let out. He looked around his huge lab trying to find the source, taking note as he transmutated a spare pipe into a large baseball bat in case of intruders.

Jack crept his way silently through the lab, looking left and right until his eyes had finally settled on a large table on the far right side of the room, in the very back corner to be exact.

Jack lowered the bat slowly as he watched the weird box that his father had given to him several months ago. It shook and rattled instantly banging on the metal table.

"**LET ME OUT! DASHI WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS ACURSEDED BOX, I WILL KILL YOU! DASHI LET ME OUT, NOW! HOW DARE YOU IMPRISON ME!"** a shrill ghostly voice bellowed, which Jack confirmed was coming from inside the box.

Jack knew something was wrong with that damned thing the minute his dad brought the little piece of wood inside of the house!

He had refused to open the damnable thing after his father had given it to him; once he had gone into his lab he had automatically scanned it for anything supernatural or abnormal.

The scanner that he had used was one the most wonderful things Tohomiko Electronics had come up with! This scanner will scan anything from objects to people and even animals for anything of abnormality or supernatural along with.

The scanner would also automatically breakdown the object it was scanning by each fiber to every last DNA code. Jack was ecstatic when he had learned his favorite company was coming out with this new gadget. He actually idolizes Toshiro Tohomiko for all of his inventions and ideas; the man was a pure genius!

There was actually a story going around about twelve years ago about how his young wife died in a fatal car crash along with his youngest daughter that was inside and had been left comatose ever since.

Toshiro had actually commented upon how his youngest daughter had finally woken up from her twelve year coma on day out of the blue. He had told Gadgets Weekly how it was actually his daughter that come up with everything on this scanner, who he had said gave him the blueprints and that he only brought her creation to life.

Jack had no idea who Tohomiko's daughter was, in fact nobody knew! It was kept out of the press for the past twelve years and then suddenly she wakes up! It was the biggest new story in Japan that had been going bat shit crazy to find out that she is and her take on the accident.

Jack felt sorry for the girl, having dealt with the paparazzi multiple times before with his father being a world-renowned Senator that was running for President whilst his mother being the head of the N.A.S.A. space center projects, he could understand her wanting to hide away from the zoo.

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts as the box jumped and flew around the large table with the shrill distinct feminine voice yelling profanities and threats towards some man named Dashi.

He knew that it was against his better judgment, but this box had been driving him mad for the last two months of wondering what could be inside of it! Jack made his way over to the table with the iron baseball bat limply in his right hand. He walked up to it and sat the bat down on the table, making a loud metal on metal sound.

Jack took an unnervingly deep breathe as his hands grabbed the box as it started to move around again. He forcibly slammed the box onto the table.

"**DASHI? IS THAT YOU? LET ME OUT HERE! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, YOU HEAR ME DASHI, DEAD!"** the shrill feminine voice shouted furiously into the early morning.

Jack shook his head to stop the ringed in his ears from the banshee-like wailing.

His fingers grasped the little silver knob tightly, Jack then proceeded to count to ten and opening the lid.

"Alright, Spicer, you can do this! It is only a box. Now on the count of ten…"

"One" Gulp

"Two"

"Three"

Jack began to sweat slightly from his nerves as he continued to count.

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

He took several deep breathes in order to calm his racing heart in his chest.

"Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine"

Jack paused slightly and gulped audibly, mentally preparing himself for what awaits him from inside the box.

"**TEN!"**

Jack yelled as he yanked the box's lid clean off, the box itself lifted itself from his hands as it spun around in midair. The wind began to howl inside of the lab as the lights flickered on and off as an eerie red glow covered the entire box.

Suddenly, a huge pillar of red light shot up from inside of the box engulfing the entire room in its beams, temporarily blinding Jack from its harsh rays.

Jack covered his eyes with his left forearm as he watched the pillar become smaller and begun to take the form some sort of ghostly wisp. Jack's eyes widen in shock and fear, with him thinking just what the hell did I release?!

An echoing, diabolical laughter throughout the lab, now that he could see clearly it was a small wispy-like ghost with some sort of mask covering its face.

"Free at last! Prepare to die, Dashi! Hahahaha!" the thing proclaimed laughing insanely.

Jack cleared his throat loudly, gathering the attention of the ghost-thing.

"Eh-hem!" Jack coughed loudly gathering the attention of the thing (Wuya).

"Yeah, uh, hi?" was all he could utter as he reached behind him for the bat.

The things eyes narrow slightly as it floated its way over to him and had begun to circle him, almost examining him.

"Child, where is Dashi? What is this odd place?" the thing asked bluntly.

"Uh…you're in basem- I mean my lab! And as for this Dashi guy, I have no idea who you are talking about!" Jack said laughing lightly while looking at this slightly horrifying creature.

"What year is this, child?" the thing asked

"Um, 2012?" Jack answered as he blinked a couple of times at the things weird question.

The thing made a sound that actually sounded like a cough between a screech and a yell.

"So, what is your name dear child? You were not the one who had released me, no?" it asked briskly coming up into Jack's face which made him turn paler than he already was before.

"Uh, yeah that was me…" he said weakly.

"That accursed Dashi sealed me away 1500 years ago! I ruled the world filled with darkness and **he ruined it!"** it shouted shrilly, the glass on the table on the opposite side of the room, shattered at the sound.

Jack squint his eyes shut just as the sound and glass shattered.

"My name's Jack Spicer…welcome to 2012, I think?" he stuttered in slight fright

"Ah, my name is Wuya. The Heylin Witch; long ago the ancient Grand Master Dashi and I had a Xiaolin Showdown to possess the mystical artifacts known as the Shen Gong Wu. I had unfortunately lost and he proceeded to seal me within that damnable box and took away my body! Do you have any idea how cramped I was being stuck inside that thing for the past **1500 years**?!" the thing, eh-hm excuse him, Wuya shouted in rage.

"Uh, yeah…you woke me up. If it wouldn't bother you can I possibly go back to bed and we can discuss all of this in the morning?" Jack said hopefully, he was dead-beat tired and wanted to go back to his soft bed as soon as possible.

Wuya blinked back a couple of times, "Eh, sure why not?" she shrugged carelessly as she floated towards his bedroom.

Jack scratched the back of his head in confusion; oh well right now he has a bed calling his name.


	9. How to destroy a 15,000 jet in 16 Hours

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own this story and all plot/characters that are my OCs!

**June 7, 2012 9:30 A.M. Xiaolung Xia Private Airport, Hong Kong, China**

"**Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are now preparing to land at the Xiaolung Xia Airport, please make sure all seats are in the upright position and all trays are placed in the correct position. We will be landing in approximately twenty minutes, all passengers please return to your seats and buckle up. Thank you again for flying with Toshiba Airlines!**" Captain Motokura announced making his voice echo throughout the plane.

Kimiko, Kero, Nakuru, and Yukito all groaned loudly in pain as they did what the captain had ordered. All four of the previously mentioned individuals were nothing but worse for were. Kero had begged his Mistress (Kimiko) to let him give Supi-Chan some sweets; needless to say it didn't end well for anyone on board this flight.

Kimiko herself looked she had just come out of a warzone, her dress was literally in ribbons with her hat missing its visor and her hair being out of its French Braid style ponytail, which was now sticking out all over the place. Multiple places on her body were now covered in soot and burns, from trying to control a hyper-drunk Spinel.

Kero's yellow fur was now a solid black color and he smelled of gasoline after chasing Spinel through the gas chambers of the plane. Not to mention the fur on the end of his tail was singed halfway off and several bald spots dotted his previously mentioned fur.

Yukito had suffered several gashes and burns whilst being covered in coffee grinds from the galley. His hair was just as messed up as Kimiko's is, but was a lot worse than it all together. His clothes were literally burned making his t-shirt into a tank top and his pants into shorts. He also had seemed to have lost his shoes.

Nakuru clothes were missing patches of material on random places on her person. Her hair was several inches shorter and resembled a bird's nest, accompanied with little objects tangled inside of it. Her dress now barely covered her thighs in which contrasted with the original design of it going to her knees. Her entire left shoulder side of the dress was ripped clean off, showing off her lacy brassiere to the world. Her makeup was smudged that made her look like a panda bear.

Spinel, well Spinel was currently unconsious along with being bound, gagged, and duck taped inside of one of Nakuru's makeup bags. All of the seats starting from the top right all the way to middle of the isle were uprooted and laying all over the place.

The galley doors were laying on the floor along with multiple food items. The cockpit's closed door had a gaping hole that was shaped like Kero's true form in the middle of it, showing the captain and co-pilot's doing their jobs.

16 hours earlier…

_**Time: 6:15 P.M.**_

As Kero continued to jump onto the slice of chocolate cake in order to fit inside of Spinel's mouth, Kimiko had gotten a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Goosebumps starting appearing on her exposed skin, she rubbed her arms in trying to get rid of them.

Nakuru stretched her body, like a cat with her back popping in place. Nakuru had taken off her headphones which now lay next to her on the empty seat beside of her. Her IPod turned off as she plugged into the miniature circuit in the seat to charge.

She looked around the cabin in boredom, _not much to do…_ she thought in silence.

That was until she looked over at the two sun guardians beside Kimiko. Nakuru's eyes widen in absolute horror as she took on the sight of Kero shoving a slice of cake into Spinner's mouth. She then turned absolutely white as a sheet; she leapt out of her seat (having undone her seatbelt after the clear) and jumped onto Yue (Yukito) who was three seats ahead of her in absolute urgency.

Yukito was so engrossed by his new book that he never took notice to the event happening around him. He was just about to get to the part where the detective finds another body when Nakuru landed on top of him. In which causing him to give him a mini-heart attack in the process as his book was thrown to the back of the plane from being scared.

Yukito's right eye began twitching lightly in annoyance with a tick mark on his head, showing his obvious anger. But, that was when he finally noticed of instead of Nakuru's hyper, bubbly self was replaced with that of sheer and absolute terror.

Yukito knew that Nakuru was not that easy to frighten, he was wondering could terrify her this much.

Nakuru gulped and began to slightly shake as she watched the sweet being chewed by Spinner's mouth in fright. Without turning towards him, she forcibly took his head and turned it towards the scene.

Soon, Yukito had also turned pale as he finally realized what had terrified her so much.

'_Did Mistress know about this?!'_ If she did then he wondered if she had slipped into a bit of insanity on her part.

'Mistress, Kero just gave Spinel a huge slice of cake! Do something!' Yukito sent his message franticly to Kimiko.

Kimiko stiffened once she received the message; she knew she shouldn't have trusted Kero!

Suddenly Spinel started giggling like crazy causing everyone to freeze.

"**SUGAR!"** Spinel shouted as he darted around the cabin flying drunkenly in zigzag like patterns in the air.

The stewardess suddenly came out with the trolley; unfortunately it was filled with sweets…

Everyone soon turned pale at the sight of the enormous amounts of sweets on the trolley. Spinel soon dived for the trolley, startling the stewardess and making her run for cover as Spinel literally dived into the Double Dutch Chocolate Caramel Cake.

_**Time: 7:46 P.M.**_

The cake soon exploded on impact covering every square inch in the sugary dessert. Spinel had two huge chunks of the cake in each hand and was devouring it at an ungodly speed.

Kimiko soon jumped up from her seat and dived for Spinel, only he glanced up in time to dodge, which means that Kimiko landed head first into the trolley covering her with sweets.

Kero darted towards to drunken Spinel and he actually managed to grab him, although it was not for a price. Kero held on for dear life as Spinel turned into his True form (which is a huge winged panther) and had caused the entire back part of the seats of the cabin to uproot from the tailwind he left behind.

Kero decided that he had enough of being shotgun, so he let go of Spinel's fur and transformed himself and started chasing him around the cabin. This caused everyone to duck as both huge cats hurtled around them as Kero was trying to gain the upper hand.

That was when they all found out that not only did sugar make Spinel hyper-drunk it also made him incredibly strong. This effect was shown as Spinel soon took ahold of Kero by the scruff of his neck with his teeth and started to spin him around like a wrestler would, then he let go; which sent Kero hurtling through the cockpit door completely leaving nothing more than a Kero-size hole in its wake.

_**Time: 11:25 P.M.**_

The plane suddenly jerked dangerously, doing spins in mid-air, causing everything and everyone to spin inside of it, as the pilots try to gain to control back.

Yukito transformed into Yue and made to grab Spinel but he missed him by an inch, Spinel himself flew toward the galley, with Yue following behind him.

Nakuru, Kimiko, and Kero could hear shouts and bangs from inside the galley, as Spinel ran out with multiple kinds of cookies in his mouth and little paws (he went back to his false form). A loud groan soon followed with Yukito limping out of the galley, his t-shirt was burned and made it look like a tank top whilst his pants had been made to look like shorts with the singe marks along the bottom. Little patches of burns and soot were all over him as he limped towards the front of the cabin (the pilots managed to get the plane under control). He had also somehow managed to lose his shoes…

_**Time: 12:02 A.M.**_

"**THAT'S IT! NO MORE NICE KERO! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN SUPI-CHAN! RAWR!**" Kero bellowed after he regained consciousness with him back into his false form again. He zipped towards Spinel who was eating some chocolate; he soon dropped the chocolate and made a mad dash through a hole underneath the uprooted seats.

Loud bangs soon echoed throughout the entire plane, and the plane itself began to sputter, it was as if something or in this case someone was inside the fuel lodge.

Spinel soon came out of the air vent above Nakuru, which blew out heavy steam which caused her makeup to make look like a panda bear. Spinel was unscathed and still hyper. Soon more grunts and yells followed by Kero as he fell from the vent covered completely in soot and gasoline, he was even missing tuffs of fur. That was the end of Kero…

_**Time: 2:13 A.M.**_

Nakuru was far beyond pissed, she was livid! That little kitty was gonna die! Nakuru had fire burning in her eyes, and Kimiko was also steaming.

'_Double team 'em?'_ Nakuru said through the link.

'_Double team 'em!'_ Kimiko answered back with a very dark expression on her face.

Both Nakuru and Kimiko prepared to jump on Spinel as he was distracted by eating more sweets. Kimiko nodded and counted silently…

'_One'_

'_Two'_

'_Three'_

'_Four'_

'_Five'_

Nakuru began flexing her body and prepared for the great battle that was about to commence in…

'_Six'_

'_Seven'_

'_Eight'_

'_Nine'_

**NOW!**

'_**TEN!'**_

Both Kimiko and Nakuru jumped towards Spinel who turned to find out what was happening as his eyes widen to find both his Mistress and Nakuru pouncing on top of him.

**CRASH!**

_**Time: 6:45 A.M.**_

"Ow! Watch it!" Nakuru screamed as Spinel sent a blast of fire towards her, instantly singeing her clothes and burning a couple of inches of her hair off. Kimiko's clothes had been reduced to ribbons due to Spinel's sharp claws and her hat losing its visor.

'_Son of a __**BITCH**__! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE YUKATA!'_ Kimiko screamed in her mind, causing both Yukito and Nakuru to wince at the high decibels released from it.

Enough was enough! She quickly took out the Freeze Card and commanded it to freeze Spinel completely.

The Freeze followed its Mistress's command and froze Spinel in a block of ice.

Even though Spinel was out of commission they were not going to take any chances, so they shattered the ice, proceeded to knock him unconscious, bound and gagged him and stuffed him into one of Nakuru's makeup bags for good measure.


	10. Houston, We Have A Problem

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own the OCs, oc items, oc places, and the plot!

**June 7, 2012 Rural China, Xiaolin Temple**

Master Fung was worried, Kimiko was supposed to be here three hours ago. He just hoped nothing bad has happened to the young woman.

Master Fung looked at Clay Bailey and Raimundo Pedrosa as they talked about if the girl would be hot or not.

"Come on Clay! She's gotta be hot! There's no way I'm trainin' with an ugly cow!" Raimundo scowled at the ever passive Clay.

(Sigh) "It don't matter if she's a beauty or not, Raimundo, the only thing that counts for me if she is nice. And besides, it won't matter with her looks anyway." Clay replied back looking around the temple grounds.

Master Fung sighed and shook his head at the new Dragon of the Wind in disappointment. He only hopes that Kimiko would be lenient in her punishments for Raimundo.

Dojo walked past Master Fung and the two bickering teen boys with an arm full of wooden planks. Oh, boy…

The sound of construction going on could be heard throughout the Temple.

"Master Fung, when is our new female friend coming. After all it is not proper for a woman to keep important men away from their duties. Once she gets here she will be severely punished, I will make sure of that." Omi stated annoyed by the fact that a superior man such as himself must wait for a weak woman when other things are more important.

Master Fung rubbed his temples in frustration, it seems the talk he had with young Omi went through one ear and out the other. Kimiko will not be amused in the slightest with the young child's bias opinions. Not at all, Fung just shook his head in despair at the thought of repairing some part of the Temple because Omi could not keep his bias opinions to himself. The boy truly needs to have a filter put into his mouth and brain.

Dojo once more walked past everybody in the main garden and again when he walked past them carrying two cans of Ultra-Super Glue with several bottles of honey in his hands.

This is going to end very badly, Master Fung just knew it.

More sounds of construction began again as Dojo added the glue and honey to his master pranks.

Dojo again walked past them and entered into his room, loud bangs could be heard all the way out into the garden. It seems Dojo has misplaced his feathers.

Finally the noise had stopped with Dojo coming out of his room with an industrial size bag filled with feathers.

Finally the construction has ended as Fung looked at Dojo's pranking scheme.

There was several trip wires zigzagging across the front entrance of the Temple, the wires themselves were connected to several buckets. The first wire was connected to a pail of glue, so when the wire was snapped the contents of said bucket would rebound onto the person (or being if one of her Guardians was on it) standing on the 'X'.

The second set of wires was connected to the large bucket filled with honey, which would be triggered once the glue bucket was released. A small trampoline was placed on the far left hand side that was opposite of the trip wires. The wires would automatically bound themselves around the victim and cause them to land on the trampoline and as the bounce up the large sheet that held the feathers would open up and dump the contents on the victim instantly covering them in feathers.

Master Fung just hoped that Kimiko holds a sense of humor.

The sound of car soon descended upon the Temple, making everyone stop talking or what they were doing before. Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Master Fung, and Dojo had all carefully avoided booby-trap as they made their way to large stretch limousine.

An old gentleman, approximately the age of Fung himself, stepped out of the driver's seat as he made his way to the back of the car and opened the door.

The first person out of the limo was Nakuru who was now in a new set of clothes. Raimundo was drooling at the sight of the supermodel-like woman as she made her way in front of the others as she had her hands behind her back as she waited patiently for everybody else to exit the car.

Yukito came afterwards carrying the still bound and gagged Spinel who was now out of the make-up bag and was fully conscious, but still not over his dangerous sugar high.

Kero (in his true form) walked briskly out as he stood proudly in front of the door waiting for his mistress to exit, his wings gone leaving him looking as he did without the wings.

Kimiko's long and well-toned high heel boot-clad leg was out of the limo as she fully exited the car.

The driver soon closed the door after Kimiko had exited and made his way to the trunk to get Miss Tohomiko's bags as well as the Guardians bags as well.

Kimiko had replaced her bandages which now covered up her wounds around her face and collarbone area from sight. Her hair was styled in two large pigtails that had huge wringlets along the bottom and stopped at her ankles. Her bangs framed her face and came down to her waist; they covered up her eyes so nobody could actually see her bandages that marred her face.

She wore a red and black punk style skirt with multiple chains hanging from it with black transparent lace underneath it. The boots she was wearing came to her knees and had five inch heels, the top that she had on was long sleeved (covering up her scars on her arms) the shirt itself was blood red with a black skull in the middle with chains encrusted along the fabric. She also wore the same jewelry as she had on the plane.

Kimiko turned towards the others as she made her way to back to help Geno-Kun with the luggage.

"Please, Miss; it is my job to tend to your luggage and safety. You are still very sore from your trip; please allow me to carry the luggage." Geno-Kun pleaded with his injured Mistress.

He knew that Kimiko was still suffering from the pain that her wounds caused her she must not lift anything that would strain her already frail body. Geno himself treats her like the granddaughter that he had never had. He was truly devastated with the news of Lady Setsuna's accident along with young Miss Kimiko's condition.

Kimiko shook her head in defiance at his plea; she quickly took a large bag (Nakuru's) and lugged it towards the entrance where Nakuru was standing.

Geno was right behind her carrying four other bags which belonged to Yukito, Kero, Spinel, and Kimiko herself. She hands the bag she was carrying to Nakuru, whilst Geno simply put the rest of the bags on the ground beside Kimiko.

Kimiko quickly digs into her pocket of her skirt and takes out twenty-five yen and hands it Geno.

"Oh, no Miss Kimiko I cannot possible takes your money!" Geno stated with both of his hands raised in front of him and shaking his head in refusal towards Kimiko's generosity. Kimiko just shakes her head in response and grabs Geno's left hand and places the money in it and closing it around his fingers indicating it was the end of the argument.

Geno just sighs in defeat; he knows not to argue with her when it comes to something like this.

Geno then pockets the money and walks to the trunk and closing the lid and passenger door on his way back to the driver's seat.

"Please Fung-San; please take care of Mistress Kimiko whilst she is here." Geno pleaded with his aging green eyes at Master Fung.

"You have my word as a Xiaolin Dragon that you're Mistress will be taken care of completely that I will make certain personally." Master Fung replied in a strong voice, Geno nodded his head in recognition, knowing that the young Miss will be well taken care of here.

"Bye, Geno-Kun~ you be careful and safe!" Nakuru shouted loudly taking everyone by surprise as she waved to Geno as he backed out of the path of the Temple and headed back to the city.

Kimiko sensed that Dojo was up to no good, and she had figured who he was aiming for so she decided to help out a little.

'Kero-Chan, can you please go and locate my new chambers for me?' Kimiko asked to the Guardian Beast of the Seal.

"Sure thing Mistress!" Kero stated causing everybody (minus Kimiko and the others) to gap openly at the talking lion as he made his way through the Temple Gates.

What happen next is something would forever print within everyone's minds for a long, long time. Well everyone except Kimiko of course, but she will always remember the sounds that came with it.

As Kero walked through the Gates of Temple he did not notice anything at all which happened to be a very big mistake was, he had never even noticed the trap that was laid out for him and the others until it was too late.

Kero's front paws automatically snapped the front wire instantly causing the large bucket of glue to release and instantly cover him from head to tail in glue. The glue had gotten into his eyes as he stood up on his hind legs whilst rubbing his front paws to get the glue out of his eyes and not watching where he was going.

The next thing that happened was instantaneous, he broke the second wire causing the bucket filled with honey to spill over top of the glue which caused him not to be able to move his legs as he fell towards the small trampoline with a wire in front of it instantly making him topple over and onto the trampoline.

He bounced a good three feet in the air and slammed down hard onto the trampoline that automatically caused the overhead sheet that held the feathers to burst open covering him in feathers.


	11. The Result of Raimundo's Prank

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own the OCs, imaginary items, imaginary places, and plot!

**June 7, 2012 Rural China, Xiaolin Temple**

Once they were sure that nothing else would happen to them, everybody rushed forward towards a feather covered Kero.

"_Groannnn…" _

"Ha-ha! I gotta ya good" Dojo stated as he laughed insanely.

Yukito bent down in order to get a good look at the damage that was caused to Kero, once he determined that he had no life-threatening injuries, Kero himself shot up startling everybody around him.

Kero soon released a very angry growl that showed off his insanely sharp teeth, "You're dead you good for nothin' lizard!" Kero roared as soon began to chase after Dojo as Kero had begun to chase after Dojo who had to widely dodge his teeth from becoming dinner.

Spinel had finally gotten off of his sugar high and Nakuru had released him from his bonds.

Spinel simply shook his head in disappointment at the way Kero is acting.

Master Fung just sighed tiredly, knowing that it would take at least a good three weeks to clean up the mess that Dojo had made.

**CRASH! CRACK!**

Everyone winced as they heard several objects being broken along with yells of pain from Dojo which soon followed by Kero's evil laughter throughout the Temple.

Clay was honestly surprised when the late comer's lion had spoken. Clay had also noticed Kimiko's bandages around her body as he wondered what had happened to her.

Master Fung soon cleared his throat loudly making everyone to pay attention to him.

"I believe that is now time for some introductions, no?" he inquired with an amused eyebrow.

Kimiko nodded her head in confirmation to his question.

"Well then, I would like to introduce you to the Dragon of Water." He began putting his right hand on top of Omi's head.

"This is Omi; he is currently the training to become the new Dragon of Water." He explained just as Omi had a huge smile on his cue ball-like head.

"Hello, it is an honor to meet you." he grinned showing his teeth. Omi himself looked to be around the ages between eight to eleven years of age.

"Clay, who is training to become the new Dragon of Earth" Clay nodded his head in greetings.

"Howdy, 'ere!" he smirked a little as he tipped his hat in response. Kimiko nodded her head in his direction in greeting.

"Raimundo, who is training to become the new Dragon of Wind" Raimundo himself had his hands in his jean pockets with a smirk on his face.

"Sup man" was all the Brazilian said as he looked bored.

Nakuru had no doubt thought that he would bring nothing but pure trouble for Kimiko.

"And last but most certainly not least, we have the first female Xiaolin Monk as the new Dragon of Fire" Master Fung began as he walked towards Kimiko's way and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I would like to introduce you to the young Miss Kimiko Tohomiko as the new Dragon of Fire" Master Fung smiled softly down at a very embarrassed looking Kimiko.

"Now for our other guests, this is Yukito Yukishiro." Master Fung began to introduce Kimiko's companions.

"He is one of Kimiko's caretakers and will be living here with us in order to properly tend to Kimiko's needs." Yukito bowed politely in response.

Omi was in awe at how tall Yukishiro was compared to himself. But, he could not help but wonder as to why the female would have to have someone to help care for her.

"Next, we have Nakuru Akizuki who is also one of Kimiko's caretakers. She will also be staying along with Yukito-San in order to properly take care of young Kimiko." Nakuru waved a little to the others in response.

"Now for the lion that is now chasing after Dojo" Fung soon began to introduce the two small guardians.

"The beast that is now chasing after Dojo is named Kerberos who is called Kero for short. He is one of Kimiko's protectors and will not hesitate to harm anyone that he sees as a danger for her." Fung warned heatedly looking between Omi and Raimundo.

"And finally we have Spinel also known as either Spinner or Supi. Now do not be fooled by appearances to you young monk, which also applies to Kero. In this form he appears to look like a plush toy, but I assure you that he most defiantly not. You will see soon enough as to what I mean. Also the same warning that I have previously given about Kerberos also applies with Spinel." He finished, Master Fung could only hope and pray that they would take these warnings to heart.

Clay had noticed how Master Fung had introduced Kimiko as the Dragon of Fire and not the training Dragon of Fire, which he had found odd. He also noticed how Kimiko gives off a strange and powerful aura that makes him weary to mess around with her.

Clay noticed at the corner of his eye that Raimundo had slyly begun to creep behind Kimiko's form.

What happened next was nothing short of pure disaster.

Kimiko's caretakers were talking with Master Fung about where they would be sleeping and did not notice anything going on.

The lion which he now knew to be named Kero was still fighting with Dojo the dragon-lizard thing.

Kimiko was still stood waiting patiently for Master Fung to show to her room and was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice that Raimundo behind her.

Raimundo swiftly grabbed ahold of her bandages that were tied on the base of her neck that covered her eyes.

Kimiko stiffened when she finally noticed what was going on, but it was already too late.

Raimundo then forcibly yanked the bandages covering her eyes from her face.

The bandages soon fell in a pile beside Kimiko's form where she stood absolutely frozen which Clay soon realized to be from fear and terror.

Raimundo all the while was smirking mischievously.

Kimiko quickly had her hands covering her face, so quick so nobody could see her horrible scars that marred her face.

Omi's eyes widen as he saw the bandages fell from the females face in awe.

Spinel was the one who had finally noticed what had happened to his mistress. This of course caused Spinel who now had begun to raging mad silently as his anger soon began to rise inside of him at the sight of his friend and mistress in trouble.

Master Fung finally looked up at the terrible sight before him, Nakuru and Yukito had soon just as swiftly had turned around as to see why Master Fung's had turned stark white.

Both of their eyes began to widen at the horrible sight as they see Kimiko's bandages on the ground with her covering her face from view.

Kero and Dojo soon came back to the front where everyone was at with Dojo having several cuts and bruises marring his scales. Kero now looked like a plush toy just like Spinel was.

Kero and Dojo walked towards everybody not noticing why it was deathly silent. Dojo then spotted the white bandages that he knew belonged to Kimiko as he franticly tapped Kero on his shoulder.

Kero soon was frozen at the sight of his mistress in pain.

Kimiko then slowly began to lower her hands that covered her face with her long bangs shielding her face for her. She proceeded to tuck her bangs behind her ears whilst her head being bowed lowly. She slowly looked up at everyone, letting everybody know see freely her scars that covered her face.

Omi's eyes were wide and his mouth wide open in disgust at the horrible scars that showed on her face. But, what he really noticed was how her eyes were blank.

Raimundo was in shock, he had thought that the reason for the bandages was because she was insanely sensitive to the sunlight. He would've never thought that the reason being that she was ugly as a whale though! God, little scars covered her entire face; he quickly turned his head not wanting to see the horrifying sight before him in disgust.

Clay's eyes were simply widened in shock at the condition she was in. She must've been in some sort of severe and fatal accident to cause injuries like those to her. He had also noticed that she had the brightest and crystal clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. That was how he noticed that they did not have a shine to them like everyone else's eyes did.

Master Fung had known about the accident because Toshiro had told him when he and Dojo visited the Tohomiko household two months ago. He had just never realized just how much damage was actually done to her. He now could see how the glass from the accident had sliced into her face, particularly her eyes. He will personally make certain that the Pedrosa boy would be severely punished for this.

Dojo felt sorry for Kimiko, as he was also there when Fung and he had visited the Tohomiko's when her father told them of the accident. He could only imagine the pain she must've gone through in that horrifying accident that claimed her mother's life. He now could see the stich-marks from the amount of surgeries it had taken to piece Kimiko's face back together again. He soon also noticed how her eyes were staring blankly ahead, instantly recognizing it as her not being able to see any more from the accident.

Kimiko soon swallowed thickly with nervousness, which made the bandages around her neck and collarbones move with her neck. Clay began to think of the day his mother was killed because of a raging bull. He then began to think of all the multiple lacerations that the bull had caused to her body and the deep cuts and gashes that marred her body/corpse. He quickly shook his head to disperse the thoughts and images of his mother from his mind.

Kimiko inhaled deeply as huge tears began to well up in her eyes as her body shook in silent sobs. Kimiko soon ran from the group, she didn't care where she was heading she just wanted to be left alone. When those bandages were released from her face, horrifying memories of the accident that caused them raced through her mind at a hundred miles an hour. She ran as fast as she could around the back of the Temple and exiting from the back entrance towards the forest the resided behind the Temple itself. Tears flowed freely from her face as she ran randomly through the forest.

Meanwhile back at the Temple, Spinel and Kero soon released threatening growls (they were still looked like plush toys) which soon followed by four flashes of blinding lights. Kero and Spinel in their true forms (with the wings and all) with their teeth bore threateningly at Raimundo who was frozen in fright at the huge winged cats.

Nakuru and Yukito both soon transformed into their true forms as Yue and Ruby Moon, they had several sharp looking crystals in both of their hands with their faces glaring darkly at Raimundo.

Raimundo soon began to shake in fear at the four very angry and very terrifying caretakers of the girl that ran away from them.

Clay was angry; actually he was pissed at how insensitive Raimundo was for Kimiko. She was obviously experienced great physical and emotional pain at how she acquired those scars.

Omi was confused as to why the new girl had run away. He thought that those were great battle scars to have and she should show them around with pride. He couldn't understand why everybody was so mad at the Dragon of Wind; he just wanted to let everyone see her battle scars better because those bandages covered them away from everyone's view.


	12. Meeting with the Past

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own my original characters, original items, and original places along with this plot!

**June 7, 2012 Rural China, Xiaolin Temple**

Kimiko had no idea of how long she had been running but she knew that if she didn't stop soon she would drop from exhaustion. She finally found herself in a large clearing that had a large waterfall which emptied out into a natural reservoir. Huge trees covered the perimeter of the clearing with various types that span for over one hundred years ago. Kimiko automatically felt at peace once she had entered the clearing; she furiously wiped away her tears from her face in frustration.

Frustration at everything from the accident all the way to the jackass who pulled off her bandages, Kimiko could smell multiple types of flowers in the area and she could hear the water flowing. Even though she could not see the place that she had ended up at she knew that it had to be beautiful.

Kimiko took several calming breathes to ease her racing heart from jumping out of her chest. A gentle breeze sifted through the area causing her clothes and hair flow freely around with the breeze. Kimiko automatically sensed that this was no ordinary place that was placed randomly in a dense forest. No, this place held powerful magically properties that called to her. It beckoned her towards it like a bug to a bug zapper.

She could sense that in this place, magic flowed freely without any consequences and limitations, it brought peace for her. She knew that Yukito and Nakuru are probably shiting themselves with worry and Kero and Spinel have probably already devoured the asshole that caused all this mess. Not great way to start off with first impressions, she thought with a slight humor to her thoughts.

She began to walk to where she heard the flowing water in the reservoir was at and found a comfortable place nearby and sat down. She then proceeded to lie down onto the grassy area and soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber…

_Kimiko soon opened her eyes and saw that she was in another one of her dreams again. She noticed that the clothes she was wearing had changed. Instead of her gothic-punk style she now wore a formal looking kimono that was blood red with gold trimmings along the edges. The design on the kimono was of a dragon and phoenix encircled together around her figure. Her was flowing freely down to the floor and was held by decorative ornaments that flowed freely down her back._

_Kimiko started to walk towards the overly large mansion that appeared in front of her without fear. The mansion stood at least a good five stories high with large columns._

_Kimiko proceeded to walk up the marble steps to the huge oak door with a decorative knocker in the middle. Before she could raise the knocker however, the door itself opened on its own. To a normal person this would have creeped them out tremendously, but of course Kimiko was never normal to begin with. She thus began her way into the beautiful foyer with a rather large and elegant crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling with the light reflecting off of the crystals. Once she had made her way fully into the foyer the doors closed on themselves. Kimiko turned her head in wonder at the exquisiteness of the mansion._

_When Kimiko turned around she flinched in surprise at the sudden appearance of an elderly looking gentleman who appeared to be a butler._

"_Welcome back Miss Kimiko, the Master wishes to meet with you out in the central gardens. Please follow me." The aging butler proceeded to bow in respect to a now calm Kimiko._

_Both Kimiko and the unnamed butler proceeded down the extravagant halls and soon came upon a set of glass doors leading out in what she presumed to be the gardens._

"_Please, enjoy yourself Miss Kimiko, for you are a very welcomed guest to the Master's home." The butler assured her with a kind smile and gentle eyes, Kimiko nodded in response and took a calming breathe to soothe her nervousness._

_The butler then opened the doors and patiently waited for Kimiko to walk through them._

_She took elegant and calming steps down the four marble steps leading into the garden. The garden itself was beautiful, it had a large Koi pond in the center where the Koi fish were seen jumping briefly. Several overly large Sakura trees littered the area, Sakura petals flowed freely with the gentle breeze as Kimiko inhaled the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms._

_A large table was set up near the biggest Sakura tree in the garden with several different finger foods along with several kinds of tea. An older man approximately in his early thirties sat in one of the chairs at the table with a book reading. From Yue and Kero's memories that she had received, this is man is Clow Reed himself._

_Kimiko soon walked silently over to Clow Reed and proceeded to sit down across from him and began to wait patiently for him to acknowledge her presence._

_Clow placed an interesting looking bookmark to mark his place in his book and placed his book onto the ground beside his chair. Clow then turned to Kimiko who was in silent shock at the infamous Clow Reed would come and visit her in her own dreams._

_Clow smiled gently at his heir, Clow had already known of his future which was why he was greatly amused by his descendant's shock. Even though throughout his and her family's generations he could still see small tidbits of himself in her. He also noticed that she seemed to have inherited his daughter's bright sapphire eyes._

_Clow had also seemed to notice of how her aura has become much more powerful the last time he had checked up on her. Setsuna was right when she had said that young Kimiko would make him and the others proud. He was still greatly amused by how both Spinel and Kero had never changed in their personalities. Unbeknownst to anyone was that he was present during Spinel's sugar high on the airplane._

_His great-great-great-granddaughter Sakura would've beaten Kero with a large book if she found out that he had forcibly shoved a piece of cake into Spinel's mouth already knowing the consequences. He was also proud of her for being able to fully use the Cards just as Sakura would've done. Well, maybe she would've done more so than freeze Spinel solid._

_Clow smiled knowingly at Kimiko who was looking at him in total confusion. Kimiko was a little bit confused as to why Clow Reed was smiling._

"_Eh-hm! Um, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Kimiko asked shyly._

_Clow hmmed, as he nodded his head._

"_Yes, I believe that you have shown great promise and power when you had created your own set cards right after you have awakened." Clow finished as he sipped his tea._

_Kimiko blushed heavily at his praise for her magic._

"_Um, yes" She mumbled as she covered her blush with her long bangs._

"_Come now, there is no need for you to be so shy! You did absolutely wonderful at creating your own set of cards!" Clow praised his descendant happily with a big smile._

"_But, I don't understand. Why was I the one chosen to carry on the linage of the Reed family? Why was I chosen to become the host of the spirit of Celestial and the original fire spirit?" Kimiko shot question after question in determination for the answers she needed to know._

_Why was she chosen to hold such powerful beings inside of her, especially at the state that she is currently in the real world?_

_Clow smiled gently as he sat his cup down silently._

"_It is true that you are much too young to hold such a burden on yourself. But you were chosen for a reason, remember expect the unexpected. If my memory serves me correctly, Sakura was roughly around ten years old when she had come into her inheritance." Clow said as he he closed his eyes as he finished his explanation._

_He was right, Kimiko suddenly remembered that all the stories her mama had told her before she had past was of how her great-something grandmother was only a ten year old when she released the Clow Cards and had sealed them all back. Of how she had passed the Final Judgment with Yue and how she had transformed all of the Clow Cards into Star Cards._

_Clow smiled again at young Kimiko as she remembered all the stories that had been passed down for generations. Clow had already seen the obstacles that she will soon face, he also knows of how she will overcome these obstacles with victory. The light will always prevail through the bleakest of darkness. _

"_When the time comes you will know what you must do in order to save the ones you love." He said._

_When the time comes? Comes for what? Kimiko was confused, what did he mean by that I would know what to do when the time comes?_

"_The light shall always prevail against the darkness in your way, when you feel as if everything is hopeless. When you feel that everything is completely done for, always remember that you, the person that can fight against it will be you and you alone." His wise words echoed throughout her mind, when all else fails, never give up. Never give in; you are the only one that can stop it._

_Kimiko closed her eyes as his advice ran through her mind at a rapid speed._

_The scenery soon changed into a swirl of colors, shocking Kimiko out of her train of thoughts. Clow Reed continued to stand before her with a soft smile as she began to awaken._

"_Remember, grudges can lead to one's downfall and should not be held for long. Not everything is as it seems…" his words faded as the dream ended._

Kimiko soon awakened in the middle of the field, she could sense that it was nighttime and the others would've been gone crazy with worry for her. She soon stood up and dusted her clothes off and began her walk back to the Temple, the conversation she had had with Clow running fresh in her mind.


	13. Something Strange is Happening

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own this story, original characters, along with anything original including: Shen Gong Wu, characters, places, and objects!

**June 7, 2012 Xiaolin Temple, Rural China 12:15 PM**

Clay was seething mad as he glared angrily at Raimundo along with Kimiko's four caretakers. Kero and Spinel were both growling loudly as the advanced slightly with their sharp teeth bore. Ruby was cracking her knuckles and giving Rai the scariest look he had ever seen before. Yue was just staring at him with a look of deep hatred in his cat-like silver eyes.

"Co-come on, guys, it was only a joke!" Raimundo stuttered as he began to take small steps backwards.

Clay's left eye had begun to twitch slightly at his statement.

"It's only a joke if another 'joys it! What you did was cruel Rai, downright cruel. Only when 'one makes 'er a joke 'ther people enjoy!" Clay snarled angrily at Raimundo.

Master Fung sighs in disappointment; this was not how he imagined their meeting with each other would go. Omi was just looking back and forth between the four caretakers, Clay, and Raimundo in curiosity.

"How would you like it if you were permanently scarred for life and was forced to hide from the world and someone like you just comes by and humiliates them?" Kero growled at Raimundo.

Raimundo soon began to sweat a little as he begun to see that both cats' teeth had suddenly began to grow a little.

"Raimundo, you do not know the life that Kimiko has lived before you met her. You do not understand just how cruel it was to do what you had just done." Master Fung stared at him in disappointment.

Fung was not severely worried for Kimiko; she is after all the champion in all forms of fighting and has the trophies to prove it. Not to mention that she is highly dangerous in her own right, Raimundo was lucky that she did not respond in anger towards him when he ripped her bandages off.

"For your punishment for your cruel prank, you will be cleaning the Temple for three months until there is not a speck of dust to be seen. Is that clear, Raimundo?" Master Fung ordered, daring Raimundo to challenge him.

"But, wait what?!" Raimundo exclaimed loudly.

Clay would've made him de-weed the gardens, clean the temple, and be forced to be on kitchen duty for what he had done to that poor girl. Kimiko looked to be no older than Jessie, Clay couldn't explain why but he feels a powerful overprotectiveness when they had met. Not to mention the fact that her last name sound very familiar to him, but he just can't put his finger on it.

Ruby and Yue weren't worried Kimiko, she will contact them if there's any trouble. On the other hand, Kero and Spinel were busy panicking inside their own heads at Kimiko's disappearance.

Dojo had his arms crossed as he glared angrily at Raimundo for his foolishness, until his scales began to feel suddenly itchy. Soon Dojo had begun to scratch himself vigorously.

Master Fung eyed Dojo in wariness and discomfort.

"Man (pant) I've haven't had an itch like this since those things that…Dashi had…made?!" Dojo's eyes widen at his statement, **"THE SHENG GONG WU HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!"** he screeched with his arms flailing as he ran around in circles. Master Fung had ran all the way to the scroll room and swung open the door with enough force to leave a hole in the wall as he ran towards a section of the room that was closed off. The legendary Shen Gong Wu scroll, Fung's eyes widen as he sees the scroll glowing a bright gold aura.

'_Not good, not good at all! What is going on around here?'_ Fung swiftly swiped the thousand year old scroll (the scrolls are indestructible) as he all but run through the door and into the front gardens.

When Master Fung finally reached everyone, he had noticed that Kimiko had returned and was now being checked over by all four caretakers.

Kimiko was starting to become annoyed as her four guardians continued to fuss over herself.

'_ENOUGH!'_ Kimiko screamed loudly in their mind link causing all four of them to wince at her tone.

'_What in the name of all that is good and holy is goin' on around here?'_ she twitched slightly as she calmed down.

Master Fung proceeds to open up the scroll, everyone soon crowded around him as they watched (or Kimiko's case sees it via mind link) the figure in a circle in the middle of scroll moved. The picture soon showed an ancient Chinese coin as the figure demonstrates a high and impossible jump no human could do.

"The Mantis Flip Coin has been activated. This ancient artifact was created by Grand Master Dashi 1500 years ago in order to fight against evil forces known as the Heylin. There are no known record of how many Wu had been created, and each activate on their own time. Each artifact contains its own magical properties which allow the user to use those properties for themselves." Fung had explained.

Dojo meanwhile was still panicking and scratching his body like crazy.

Kero, Spinel, Yue, and Ruby had reverted back into their false forms and were now looking worriedly at Kimiko.

Kimiko just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what was going on around here, but she has the distinct feeling that she's about to find out.


	14. Flying High like a Bird

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own the original characters, items, and places!

**June 7, 2012 Spicer Household 12:15 PM**

"Okay so let me get this straight…" Jack rubbed his temples in irritation at the ghost-thing now known as Wuya.

"You want me to help get your body back and to recover these ancient magical artifacts for world domination?" Jack asked with his left eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

When he had woken up this morning he had completely forgotten what had transpired last night, thinking that it was only a nightmare. Boy was he wrong…very, very wrong.

"Yes, for the sixth time! Are you going to help me or not?!" Wuya screeched in Jack's face causing him to jump slightly.

"What would I be getting in return? Don't expect me to work with you for free." Jack inquired as he begun working on his new inventions.

"If you help regain my powers and body back, you can rule the world by my side." Wuya grinned, or a ghost equivalent to a grin.

Jack stopped the blowtorch as he lifted his welding mask off his face. He warily eyed the ghost in question.

"Hmmm….well I have always wanted to rule the world since second grade…" Jack inquired as Wuya's grin became wider.

Suddenly Wuya tensed as the same ancient Chinese coin appeared as a picture in her eyes.

"A Shen Gong Wu has just been activated! The Mantis Flip Coin, it can be found in San Francisco…"

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Jack raised an annoyed eyebrow at the Heylin ghost.

"We shall travel to this San Francisco and get the Shen Gong Wu before those goodie-two shoes Xiaolin pests do!" Wuya exclaimed getting extremely close to Jack's face in the process.

"Alight (sigh) we'll take the Hover Jet. It's over here, come on. Do I need to bring anything?" Jack replied walking over to a large dome-shaped aircraft.

"Yes, these robots of yours should make great warriors!" Wuya floated behind him as Jack grabbed his Helipack and taken off his welding gloves and mask and replaced them with his signature black trench coat and goggles.

"Alright, San Francisco here we come!" Jack exclaimed as he pressed a button that closed the lid on the aircraft and then proceeded to push another button instantly opening the roof in his house.

Soon both he and Wuya were flying towards San Francisco.

**Xiaolin Monks**

Kimiko sighed as she rode on Kero's back as they followed Dojo in the sky. Ruby and Yue flew on both sides of the insanely large dragon whilst Spinel flew in the back area.

Kimiko was taught about Grand Master Dashi's magical achievements when she was visiting with her mother. Also it helps to know about one of your ancestor's, because you never know what might happen. The Wu being activated just proves her point in the matter in the process.

Kimiko had instead reapplying her bandages to her face and neck again just opted to wearing one of her hats and sunglasses, her hair is long enough to obscure the scars from view.

"Where exactly is this Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?" Omi asked in an excited tone towards the green dragon.

"Well, I'm not quite sure…to be completely honest with ya Omi, it has been 1500 years since Dashi and I had hid them away." Dojo replied not taking his eyes off his path.

"So in other words, we're completely lost aren't we lizard-brains?" Kero snapped angrily at Dojo.

"Hey, hey, hey, tone down the annoyance would ya Kerberos, its beginning to give me a migraine!" Ruby Moon snapped back in return since Dojo didn't reply to his snide remarks.

"This is actually pretty awesome; I mean flying in the sky on the back of a huge dragon is completely cool!" Raimundo's eyes shone brightly at his excitement.

"I do not understand how the temperature is cold when it is summer?" Omi asked scratching his head in confusion.

Everyone either rolled their eyes or shook their heads at Omi's statement.

"Hey, 'artners don't look now but it seems if've got some company!" Clay pointed towards Jack's Hover jet being spot in the distance.

"What is that strange bird?" Omi asked confused.

"Dude, it's called an airplane. But that ain't a plane I've ever seen before." Raimundo glanced down at Omi as he just looked amazed at the glinting of the metal of the jet in the sun.

Yue sighed; somehow he knew that this could only mean trouble.

"So this coin allows the user to flip like a mantis?" Spinel inquired over the wind.

"Yep, Dashi had actually gotten the idea from the famous Sorcerer Clow Reed from one of his magic cards." Dojo replied

Yue, Ruby, Kimiko, Kero, and Spinel all tensed at the information. Clay was the only one to take any notice towards the new tension in the air.

"Ohhh…you mean the Clow Reed? The Clow Reed who was renowned for creating the mystical cards that signifies magic in its purest?!" Omi gushed slightly.

"Yep, in truth Dashi was Clow's great-something nephew and inherited some of his magic from him. But of course Dashi's niece Sakura had inherited the lineage of Clow Reed by inheriting the Clow Cards." Dojo answered back; Yue, Ruby, Spinel, Kero, and Kimiko all looked at one another in distress.

"Hmmm…now that I think about it…your caretakers actually look insanely familiar to me for some reason. I just can't put my finger on it…" Dojo's face scrunched up in trying to remember where he saw the guardians before.

"…"

"Nope, can't remember anything!" Dojo exclaimed.

Every one soon fell over anime-style slightly at his response.

Kimiko sweatdropped slightly at the dragon's memory loss, no wonder Dashi chose him to be the keeper of the temple. He wouldn't be able to remember the most significant of things from the past thousand years if it was actually in his face.

And, here she thought that Kero had a horrible memory problem…


	15. Entering Jack Spicer and New Friends

I do **not** own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles!

I **do** own the original characters, objects/items, and imaginary places!

**June 7, 2012 San Francisco, California**

Jack carefully landed his hover jet in an empty parking lot behind some abandoned buildings. Wuya had gone through the jet and was waiting outside for him.

"The Mantis Flip Coin is around in this area!" Wuya smiled big, but then her smile turned into a scowl as she eyed the five flying figures along the horizon.

Kimiko and the others soon landed onto the opposite side of the area where Jack had landed himself. Kimiko soon got off of Kero's back as all four her guardians landed next to Dojo as the three boys hopped down from the large green dragon.

"Where is the Shen Gong Wu Dojo?" Omi demanded impatiently.

"What'd I look a treasure hunter?!" Dojo yelled angrily with his arms raised high, until of course he went stiff, "That way" he pointed towards the old Chinese styled temple conveniently placed next to where they landed.

Meanwhile with Jack and Wuya, Wuya had floated towards the Chinese styled temple on the other side of the lot with Jack trailing behind her as he pushed the security system installed into the jet. Soon both he and Wuya was in front of the back entrance where he soon ordered one of his Jackbot's to bust open the door.

Wuya then flew through door after door and wall after wall with Jack running after her trying to keep up. Wuya finally stopped at the sight of two huge oriental styled doors and flew through the wall. Jack soon pushed the doors open and began to look around in amazement. Old artifacts that no doubt dated back all the way to Ancient Asian cultures littered the room. And right there in the middle, sitting on a red pillow was the same coin that Wuya had shown him to be the Mantis Flip Coin.

Jack wasn't going to take any chances; he soon ordered one his Jackbot's to retrieve the coin and to bring it to him.

Thankfully no booby traps were set off when the Jackbot retrieved the coin. The robot soon dropped the Wu into Jack's waiting hand.

Wuya was ecstatic; soon both she and Jack exited out of the building through the back entrance. Jack had then proceeded to activate his helipack and landed himself onto the roof of the building as he eyed the streets below.

Meanwhile with the others, they had all spilt up to look around the surrounding areas. They soon met up in front of the temple, disappointed with their findings.

Jack looked down at the group in confusion; he had no idea as to who they were. He was also amazed at the sight of two large winged felines along with two strangely dressed winged male and female. Wuya glared darkly down at the group until she noticed Yue, Ruby, Spinel, and Kero down below. Wuya soon gaped in amazement.

"That is impossible!" Wuya shrieked loudly causing the group down below to jolt their heads up to where Wuya and Jack were at.

"Wuya?!" Dojo exclaimed in horror.

"Man, time has not been good to you at all…" Dojo smirked lightly as Wuya silently steamed.

"That is because of that damnable Dashi! Once I possess all of the Shen Gong Wu, I shall soon rule the world!" Wuya exclaimed in cockiness.

Kimiko tilted her head to the left a little in confusion; she knew that whoever it was that made Dojo nervous had to be trouble.

'_What's going on you guys?'_ Kimiko asked her guardians in mild confusion.

"It appears as though the Heylin Witch Wuya has finally broken free from the Ancient Puzzle box that Grand Master Dashi had sealed her away in all those centuries ago." Yue scowled lightly as he answered his mistress question.

Wuya whipped her head around to glare darkly at the four guardians, "And what are the four guardians of the Clow family line doing here!" Wuya narrowed her ghost like eyes in suspicion.

"Ah-ha, now I remember! You guys are guardians of the Clow Cards! Wait if you're here than must mean…" Dojo's shouted in happiness at finally remembering where he saw the four before. Soon his eyes widen in realization at his statement of the Clow Cards as his head whipped around so fast that the others were surprised that he did not get whiplash. He starred at Kimiko in amazement, finally realizing that she is now the new owner of the Cards.

Jack looked back and forth between the ghost and the others in confusion. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack soon shouted as he activated the Wu and demonstrated by doing a back flip off the roof of the temple and landing gracefully onto his feet.

Everyone's jaws drop (except for Kimiko who was just staring at Jack's direction silently).

"My friend that coin belongs to us, so please if you would give us it…" Omi began as he walked carefully towards Jack who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, right Cue Ball! This Wu belongs to me now! And I always wanted to say this so: Jackbot's **ATTACK**!" Jack shouted as he sent his army of robots attacking the group.

Soon everyone was too busy fighting to notice that Kimiko had cornered both Jack and Wuya into a nearby alleyway.

Kimiko's hands soon engulfed themselves in fire as she progressed slowly towards the amazed duo. Wuya then finally noticed Kimiko's aura, as she soon froze in both shock and horror.

"Your-you're the…" Wuya stuttered frightened as Kimiko continued to back the duo against the wall.

Jack was amazed at the fire engulfing her hands and not burning her. That was when he realized that she was just like him, being able to control a specific element without being injured in the process.

'_My name is Kimiko Tohomiko, and I am the Dragon of Fire and Celestial. I do not appreciate you attacking innocent people.'_ Kimiko telepathically communicated towards Jack.

Jack's mouth hanged open in surprised at hearing a beautiful bell-like voice talking in his head.

Kimiko had an idea as she begun to pick through all through Jack's memories. She saw all of parentless birthdays, Christmas's, Thanksgiving's, school activities. She also saw at how alone he felt and how he fears of being alone and having nobody to actually call a friend. She saw the way he was being treated at school, the bullying, being made an outcast for being different. Kimiko soon realized that he was just like herself; being alone because of things you had no control over, being called names, being nothing more than a freak.

That was when Kimiko decided that his true reason for siding with Wuya was because he was tired of always being alone and not being recognized for his genius at mechanics.

Kimiko also learned at his affinity towards the element of metal and realized that he also has the same elemental powers as she does.

That was when Kimiko decided that she will be his first friend he has ever had, and in return he would also be her second friend that she only has.

Whilst Kimiko was going through Jack's head, Kimiko herself had opened her own mind so Jack was seeing all of Kimiko's childhood memories, or lack thereof.

Jack soon witnessed the accident that had left her prematurely blind and mute. He witnessed at how her own mother shielded her from going through the windshield, Kimiko being left in darkness for the better part of twelve years. Her memories of waking up inside of the Celestial Palace, her finding out about her powers; he also had seen the outside world from Kimiko's point of view even though she was asleep.

He saw all of the horrifying results of the accident, and all the gruesome surgeries that she had endured just so she would live. He saw her father becoming depressed at the loss of his wife and his sudden condition of his youngest daughter. He saw her older sister becoming an inter-dimensional spy in order to find a way for Kimiko to awaken. He saw everything. He soon realized that Kimiko was just like himself, alone. Being made an outcast and being all alone. Only she had only parent that looked after her whilst he had none.

Jack had seen the day she had awakened from her slumber, her sister finding a way to get Kimiko back into the physical plane. He saw of how Kimiko soon after waking up, became a fighting matriarch. Becoming the highest ranking in all forms of martial arts and fighting styles in less than a year. He saw how she now used vibrations in her surroundings to be able to anticipate her opponent's moves. He saw all of her trophies lining her bedroom that he now knew that would never be able to see.

Jack had seen her fifteenth birthday with her receiving her full inheritance of the spirit of Celestial. He had seen Kero, Spinel, Yue, and Ruby protecting her as she was made a target for criminals whenever she was by herself in the city. He seen how a young Kimiko clutched onto her then stuffed Kero doll as she lay in the hospital bed silently.

Jack never realized that he had begun to cry as Kimiko's life played out into his head. He finally realized that he wasn't alone anymore, that Kimiko was now his only friend that he now gleefully called his own.

Jack soon realized that her last name was the same Toshiro Tohomiko's, and he remembered the article saying how Toshiro's youngest daughter finally being seen in public. Jack's eyes widen as he realized that his idol, Toshiro Tohomiko was Kimiko's father.

Soon both Kimiko and Jack clutched their heads as they went back into their own minds. Wuya looked on between the inheritor of Clow's ancient legacy and the boy who had released her from her prison in awe.


End file.
